An Everlasting Love
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: How does it feel to have your one true love torn from you for such a long time until that fateful day he comes back...only to leave you again...Cloud/Tifa fic for all the Clotif fans!! ~Finish
1. An Everlasting Love

  
  
An Everlasting Love  
  
  
  
The young brunette stepped out of her house in Nibelheim. The frigid atmosphere caused her to shiver a bit but she was used to it. After all, AVALANCHE had spent an awful alot of time back at the Icicle Inn. Finding her usual spot, Tifa pulled herself up to the old well and rested both of her arms on her knees. Usually, Cloud will either be there with her or doing something in the house but he had recently left to meet with Barret. With him gone, she was by herself but Tifa didn't really mind. Having Cloud staying with her was so much more than she could have asked for and spending some time alone wasn't always a bad thing.  
  
The stars seemed to sparkle especially bright tonight. Tifa's smile grew wider as she watch each of them twinkle. The gentle breeze caused her hair to flow gently. As Tifa removed a few bangs from her eyes, she broke off her gaze at the heavenly site and turned to Cloud's house instead. It sadly occurred to her that it wasn't REALLY his house for Shinra had burned down his real home as well as hers. She silently cursed that corrupted company that had ruined her very life and nearly driven her to the brink of insanity. Luckily, the well hadn't been caught in the deadly inferno and she was so very grateful for that.   
  
Her thoughts drifted to a certain blonde mercenary. Tifa wondered what Cloud was doing right now. They had definitely became more closer after Meteor had been stopped. Having no where else to go, both of them decided to stay by each other's side and settle in Nibelheim for a little while. Their next move was still undecided but Tifa didn't care. She'll go anywhere with him. She still wanted to admit her feelings to the Ex-SOLDIER so badly but was afraid of the consequences. She didn't want to ruin what they have right now. What if he didn't return the same passion she had for him. The last thing Tifa wanted right now was to be rejected so she decided confessing her true feelings when the time was right was for the best.  
  
Cloud Strife. Just the sound of that name made her heart filled with joy. She was so lucky to have found someone like him and it all happened on that faithful day. Tifa closed her eyes as she reminscinced her turbulent past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first time I laid my eyes on him, I knew there was something special, something mysterious about him. Just staring into those deep blue orbs offered me some type of tranquility and an enigmatic feeling I have never felt before. His silky blonde hair, with spikes protruding, made him look even more handsome. We bumped into each other right outside his house and it was the first time we introduced each other. I found out tons of interesting things about him. That night, I sat in front of my piano. Practicing the piano was more of pessimist for me but I was so glad that I have met Cloud that I wanted to play something beautiful for that moment and so I did. My fingers moved randomly and flawlessly across the ivory keys. I thought it was going to result in some horrible tune but to my surprise, I was met by a such a sweet melody. Although the song was quite short, I didn't care. I quickly scribbled the notes on some blank music sheet and tucked it safely behind some papers.  
  
For the first time in my life, I had the sweetest dream of being with Cloud.  
  
Time sure does fly by quickly than I had expected but as it went on, I didn't get to see much of Cloud anymore. My father always warned me that that boy was trouble and told me to stay away from him. Trouble? How was he trouble? He's the nicest guy I had ever met! My father however, insisted that I play with Johnny and his group of friends. I sadly accepted his request only to keep him happy. I guess you can say Johnny was one of those bad boys and his little were too but they were always very nice in front of me. Johnny and I spent alot of time together from then on. Even though he's rowdy and was always causing a ruckus wherever he went, I had to admit that we had alot of fun. I didn't really mind that but I did mind when he and his friends were always starting trouble with Cloud. I felt bad for him but I remember what my father told me-I had to stay away from him. I saw the hurt in his amazing blue eyes and my heart filled with sorrow. Why were they doing this to him?  
  
I think another year or so passed when my beloved mother died. I couldn't get over it. I never came out anymore. Instead, I just sat near my window and cried, letting the tears stream freely down my cheeks. Johnny and his friends came over and tried to cheer me up of course but it was no use. One of them pointed out that Cloud was outside my house. My heart skipped a beat but it quickly dispersed for I was loaded with an immense amount of sorrow.  
  
Standing up, I decided that I was going to visit my mother at Mt. Nibel. Everyone shouted for me to come back but I stubbornly refused. They were all true friends, following me into the dangerous mountains like that. Once I neared the bridge, I sensed that Johnny and his gang began to hesitate a bit. It wasn't long before they all ran back to the entrance. One boy, however, remained there and followed my path. I took my first step on the wooden bridge and it began to wobble but I didn't care. Nothing was going to stop me from getting to the other end but I was wrong.  
  
The feeble ropes snapped in half and the bridge started to collapse. Behind me, I heard someone shout my name. That was all I heard before I blacked out. For the rest of the week, I was in a coma, unconscious most of time but I could still hear the faint voice from my father. He would always look out my window and mumbled things like There's goes that Cloud again, fighting with Johnny!! Damn, first he hurts Tifa and now this? What the hell does he think he's doing. I'm gonna head down there right now and straighten things out with that boy!!  
  
_Cloud hurt me? NO! They got it all wrong. Cloud was trying to save me, to help me but instead he's getting the blame for it?!? I have to settle this with my father later!  
  
_I couldn't help but feel a bit happy that Cloud had been there for me, by my side.   
  
_So he cares......he cares about me after all...  
  
_I tried to explain this to dad but he said I was just deluded from my coma and refused to accept the truth.   
  
_No Tifa!!! That is not true!! Cloud doesn't care about you!! Johnny does!!  
  
_I was so angry that he didn't understand! _  
  
If Johnny cared, then why didn't HE follow me?  
  
_Realizing that fighting was futile, the conversation ended rather quickly. Instead, I sometimes met up with Cloud secretly and thanked him for what he has done. He of course was surprised that I had found out all these things. Blushing shyly, he shook it off. Our moments together was always short because we were always interrupted by Johnny and his friends.  
  
_Hey Tifa!! Where are you!? Come out, we're gonna go hang out and we want you to come with us.  
  
So...I guess you better go now. You don't want them finding you here with me...  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, go on Tifa...have fun ok?  
  
Cloud...I'm really sorry......  
  
"Don't be...  
  
_I guess it was another year or so when he mysteriously invited me to the very well I'm sitting on right now. He said he wanted to talk to me. The whole time, I pondered, wondering what was so important. Quickly throwing on my usual blue dress, I carefully sneaked outside my house and went to meet Cloud.  
  
I thought his news would bring me joy but I was in for a big disappointment. He told me he wanted to follow his dreams and become a SOLDIER. He's going to leave for Midgar soon. I felt my heart pierced at those words. What had enabled him to do this? Why was he doing this? I wanted to tell him to stay, that I didn't want him to go but the words just refuse to come out.  
  
Instead, we made our' heavenly promise that night. I let out a deep sigh of relief that he had agreed to come for me whenever I was in a bind. It was just a nice feeling that I can have someone like Cloud to rely on. We talked a little more and afterwards, we decided to call it a night. One by one, the stars began to fade as the morning sun began to rise beyond the horizon.  
  
And that was when I made the biggest mistake of my life......letting him go.  
  
Months after months passed by. As soon as he left, part of my heart had also left with him. It just felt so empty, hungering for him to return but I knew it was useless. Everyday, I would buy the newspaper and check if there was something big about a war or Shinra. Any information that might have contained Cloud's success. Disappointed like always, there was no news of him. How long has it been since I last saw him? I missed him so much...  
  
_Oh Cloud...I wonder what you're doing right now?  
  
_Each time I thought about him, my heart was always filled with pain. However, thinking back to our promise managed to ease some of the agony. There was always Johnny though. He didn't leave for Midgar. Instead, he still remained in Nibelheim. Johnny was a great friend and can be really sweet most of the time. Sometimes, I can feel myself being attracted to him.  
  
_Was this love?  
  
_No, it wasn't. The only person that I truly' loved was Cloud Strife, him and no one else. Johnny was nothing more than a foolish crush. "Don't worry Tifa, I assured myself. He'll come back one day. I may not know when it is but I'll wait forever for him...  
  
I was overjoyed when I heard that Cloud and Sephiroth was coming to Nibelheim to check out the Nibel Reactor. I wanted to see him so badly. For days, I thought of what to say and what to do. I decided to wait for him at the entrance and welcome him back in open arms with a hug. Yes, it was one that I had so longed for.   
  
So that morning, I raced out of bed and put on a new outfit that consisted of a leather skirt and top. I thought adding a pretty hat I found would be a nice finishing touch for my hair. I waited eagerly at the entrance of Nibelheim, heart pounding every available moment. Suddenly, footsteps made its way into the town. Of course there was the great Sephiroth clad in a black fighting uniform. His emerald eyes frightened me a bit but that was the least on my mind. Standing behind him was a man with spiky ebony hair. I noted that he resembled Cloud alot, especially his face and his features. Behind him, I observed that there was just two ordinary Shinra soldiers. Where was Cloud? Tears started to form in my eyes when I realized that he wasn't there. I couldn't cry in front of Sephiroth and his party. They hired me to be their guide and I couldn't show them how weak I was so I shook my head sadly and ran back into the town.  
  
Everything happened so fast. I was caught in a whirlwind of terror and fear but mostly confusion. It was just minutes ago when I lead Sephiroth and his party to the Nibel reactor and now I'm lying on the cool metallic floor of it. My shirt was soaked in blood that oozed out from the deep gash Sephiroth had given me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the immense pain but it only became worse. The deep cut on my chest burned and stung unbearably. Where was Cloud? He said he would come whenever I was in a bind...where was he? Just as I was thinking about him, a pair of powerful arms gently picked me up. I opened my tired eyes and was met by Mako orbs.   
_  
Cloud...so you did keep your promise...  
  
_To tell the truth, I didn't care if I died right there on the spot. Just seeing with my very own eyes that Cloud kept his promise made my heart a whole again. The last thing I remembered was when he placed me against the cold wall. Afterwards, everything became black.  
  
You have no idea how shocked I was waking up in Midgar. As soon as my injuries healed, I thought maybe I should spend some time in the slums. Perhaps, I get to see Cloud sometime later. I wanted to cry again. We were just reunited and separated again, for the second time. There was no use crying now. I had to figure out how to support myself. Lets see...my only talent was cooking. Maybe opening a new bar will do?  
  
It all took much longer than planned but eventually......  
  
_Tifa's Seventh Heaven  
  
_I loved that name. I hoped that Cloud would one day be able to find me here...  
  
Several months later, I got promoted to a rebel group called AVALANCHE. Their mission was to save the Planet. I was very interested in their motive when Barret explained it to me in full details. I did after all, have fighting abilities which would probably be a useful asset to AVALANCHE so I joined. Besides, it wasn't like I had anything better to do. One night after closing up, I walked to the train station only to find a very hurt mercenary sitting weakly on the dirty floor. Immediately, I rushed over to help him only to find it was my childhood friend.  
  
_  
  
_I quickly brought him back to my bar to treat his wounds and then fully restored his health. Fate had brought us together again and there was no way I was going to let go of him this time. To my relief, he decided to join AVALANCHE as well and so our twisted mission to save the Planet starts......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a voice whispered.  
  
Tifa opened her eyes and turned around. Cloud smiled warmly back at her and placed his heavy coat around her bare shoulders.   
  
she cried. You're back so soon?  
  
Yeah...there wasn't much to discuss with Barret and because...I wanted to spend my time with you.  
  
Tifa's lips curved to a wide grin. She felt her cheeks flush but was grateful that the night kept her blush hidden. Thank you...  
  
So...what were you doing? You seemed to be deep in thoughts before I came, he chuckled lightly.  
  
Oh, I was just thinking back to the past you know? There was so much things we went through and I'm glad that we have this opportunity to finally relax a bit.  
  
Yeah, you're totally right. I haven't felt this free for such a long time. Now that we're settled...theres something I want to tell you Tifa...  
  
His words caught her attention immediately. She turned to face him, both of their eyes locked on to each other. Cloud took both of her hands and clasped them between his.   
  
Tifa Lockheart...I-I...love you...  
  
She exhaled slowly.   
_Cloud......you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say these words. I've been following you, loving you for seven years and no it has finally happened...you returned the same passion...  
  
_For seven years...... she whispered.  
  
  
  
Tifa leaned her head against the Ex-SOLDIER's shoulders. For seven years I have waited for you to say these words...I love you too Cloud......but promise me one thing?  
  
  
  
Promise me you'll never leave again...that I don't have to ever worry about you not being there...  
  
Those were the words that sent a deep rush of guilt throughout his body. He had left her for so long. He recalled he wasn't even himself but played another former SOLDIER named Zack's role throughout more than half of their journey. Now that he has come back, he'll never even dream of leaving Tifa again.  
  
Yeah...I promise...Tifa...  
  
The two exchanged a smile as a shooting star sparkled in the sky among them.  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
_  
Author's Notes: It's been quite a long time since I had wrote a FF7 fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed this. I've always felt bad for Tifa that she had longed for Cloud all these years. Also, great authors and fanfics such as kimetara, tifa gainsborough, and so many more that I cant list all inspired me to write a piece of my own work.   
  
Thank you all for reading and please leave a review!!_  
_  



	2. Midnight Dreams

  
  
Midnight Dreams  
  
  
That night, a deep feeling of love rushed through Cloud. It totally warmed his heart, knowing that all these years of being with Tifa had paid off. She loved him and he loved her. Everything was just so perfect that he felt this moment will never come to him again so he tried to cherish it while it lasted.  
  
He smiled at the sleeping figure next to him. Her chocolate brown hair flowed freely over the white pillow. Her beautiful orbs was now closed, revealing her long eye lashes. Those rosy lips that he had laid his lips upon. Her sweet natural scent, her pale silky skin...it all made him even more infatuated with her. No, Cloud wasn't like the other guys who only loved her because she was beautiful. He loved her for she was. To him, she was beautiful on the outside but even more in the inside. She stood by his side every step of the way. Through his mad self, his confused soul, Shinra, Hojo, the Planet...everything.   
  
She was always there for him...calling him, helping him and now it was his turn to be there by her side...always. He pulled her small body closer towards him and fell asleep with an angel in his embrace.  
  
  
  
_  
  
No Tifa...he doesn't love you......  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
Think about it...he hasn't seen you for so long...isn't is possible that he might've found someone else?  
  
NO!! That cant be!!!  
  
Someone...beautiful...kind...sweet...someone like Aeris?  
  
Yes, she remembered it well. The faithful Cetra who gave her life for everyone on the Planet. It was also true that she had feelings for the Ex-Solider. Though they were the best of friends, a rival ship still formed between the two.   
  
But...but...Aeris is dead! Tears streamed down her soft cheeks when Sephiroth ran his huge masamune through her chest. She felt as if her own heart had stop beating. This only filled her with more rage and gave her more determination in defeating the One Winged Angel.  
  
True Aeris is dead but it we never knew what Cloud thought about her...you know, his feelings!! Perhaps he did love the Cetra...who wouldn't?  
  
_The unidentified voice slowly faded away.  
  
Tifa's eyes snapped open in an instant, small beads of sweat rolling down the side of her face. She gasped at the dreaded dream she just encountered. Surprisingly, her heart started pounding...hard!  
  
_I need some air......  
  
_She tried getting out of bed but something was pulling her back. She turned around to find Cloud's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. His blonde locks fell over his closed eyes. Tifa took a moment just to marvel the handsome Ex-Solider. Her lips curved into a smile as she planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He looked so peaceful...so...  
  
She couldn't even find a word to describe him...  
  
Its no surprise that all the girls he met on his journey would fall for him in an instant. She chuckled when AVALANCHE had first met Priscilla. That little girl claimed that she was in love' with her hero. The grin disappeared when she thought back to that dream she just had. What if it was true that he really didn't love her...that he loved Aeris.  
  
_Tifa stop it!! He said he loved you just tonight!! It was just a dream!! Get over it!!  
  
_But aren't dreams suppose to tell you something? It was as if they had their own enigmatic meaning behind all of this...  
  
She gently pushed Cloud's arms away and slipped out of the cozy bed. She made her way to the window, her long white nightgown trailing behind her. She noticed the moon was especially bright tonight and the stars still twinkled in the midnight beauty.   
Cloud's house offered a perfect view of the well. The place where she had finally admitted her feelings that she had kept within herself for seven years.  
  
Seven years...such a long time...yet it felt like it had went by so fast. So much had happened...  
  
Did Cloud really love Aeris?  
  
Now this was a new question she desired to find out. True that they had spent quite some time together on their journey and Aeris did save him when he fell from the reactor explosion but did he ever had any feelings for her? She was always too afraid to ask him that...afraid that the answer was going to be yes. If that was the case, it would only shatter her heart and her only hope of being with him. She just couldn't deal with the rejection.  
  
a masculine voice whispered.  
  
She said nothing.  
  
A hand crept on her shoulder. Whats wrong?  
  
Do you love her?  
  
Her question confused Cloud. Love who Tifa?  
  
she replied in a barely audible tone.  
  
We all did...didn't we? he said softly thinking back to time where her life was taken away right in front of him. Damn that Sephiroth...  
  
His last sentence sent a painful wave through her heart. Yes, she was angry too. She wanted to kill Sephiroth more than anything but the way Cloud said it......it was as if he...NO!!  
  
_Don't think like that Tifa!!  
  
_Yes, we all loved her...but what I meant is that... She turned around to face the blonde who waited patiently for what she was going to say. Were YOU ever in love with her?  
  
For a moment, he didn't say anything. Tifa turned back to the window and glared at the well. I thought so...... she said coldly.  
  
No no!! Cloud said quickly while shaking his head. He also waved his arms, trying to emphasize his point. Its just that...I wasn't quite sure back then. Alot has happened...  
  
  
  
But then as time went on, I realized what I had for her was nothing more than a love for a friend...  
  
Tifa hoped he was speaking the truth. She suddenly felt guilty for bringing this up because she had THOUGHT she was in love with Johnny. It was probably the same for Cloud. She blushed in embarrassment.   
  
For what?  
  
For bringing this up and accusing you...  
  
No, you just wanted to make sure but...have you ever loved someone else?  
  
Now it was her turn to stammer.   
  
Yes?'  
  
Well while you were gone, I thought I loved Johnny...but thinking back to it now, it was just something foolish. No one could ever take your place...  
  
Cloud grinned in the dark. Same here... he whispered.  
  
I feel so stupid... she replied again. I mean...I was in the same situation...sorry...I wasn't thinking straight thats all. Its just that it pains me so much to even hear or have the feeling that you might be interested in someone else while I have loved you for seven years. The words spilled out at ease.  
  
I thought you might have had YOUR heart set on someone else. It really has been a long time hasn't it?  
  
Tifa agreed. Yes it has...but I feel much much better now...thank you...  
  
One thing though...  
  
Yes Cloud?  
  
I just want you to know that you're the only woman I love...from the past...the present...and the future. There will be NO one else! he said sternly.  
  
Tifa's heart melted at those words. She threw her arms around his neck and leaned her head against this chest. Cloud tightened his grip around her waist. In each other's embrace, the two stared out the window, watching as the moon slowly faded......  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I've decided to add another chapter because I was bored and I was in the mood for writing something about Cloud/Tifa! Hope you all enjoyed. This fic is now finished!! Thanks for all the reviews!! 


End file.
